Party
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Eren dan Rivaille diundang Armin ke Pesta Halloween-nya, atau lebih tepatnya ke pesta dansanya. Namun ternyata di saat acara berlangsung mereka harus bertualang. Warning: BL! RivaEren, DLDR! Positive!AU. birthday fanfic untuk Blackeyes Asakura


**Party**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Ore no Butler © Akashitetsuya3 a.k.a Aris**

**Pair: RivaEren**

**Warning: (bias dibilang) BL, OOCness, Typo(s), judul yang saya modus-kan karena**

**Tidak ada ide /nangis/**

**Dipersembahkan untuk kak Kyuubi a.k.a Blackeyes Asakura**

**Yang hari ini ultah /peluk/**

**Happy Reading~**

Matahari sudah mulai menenggelamkan sosok ke-kuning-an-nnya. Di sebuah rumah terlihat seorang butler bernama Rivaille yang tengah (berusaha) membangunkan tuannya, Eren Yeager. Ia mulai beraksi.

"Eren, bangun."

"Eren", Rivaille mulai mengguncangkan tubuh remaja berusia 16 tahun itu.

"Eren", Rivaille ke rencana B, Ia mulai memercikkan air ke wajah Eren.

"Hmph, 5 menit", Eren mulai bereaksi, namun Ia segera membalikkan badannya membelakangi Rivaille.

Rivaille sedikit menghela napas. Selalu seperti ini. Bocah ini memang sangat susah dibangunkan, baik dikala tidur siang ataupun yang dimalam hari. Entah orang bernama Eren ini putra tidur atau tidur kebo, sumpah Ia tidak tahu. Yah, kalau rencana A tidak berhasil dan plan B gagal, terpaksa Ia menggunakan plan C. senjata pamungkasnya.

Rivaille mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia melayangkan fabulous kick-nya.

"Hoek", Eren langsung terbangun tidak elitnya.

"Kau tidak kunjung bangun, jadinya aku tending saja", seru Rivaille dengan ekspresi datar seolah dirinya tidk bersalah. Ia langsung menuruni Eren dari kasurnya, dan langsung memperbaikinya.

Eren mengucek matanya sejenak, lalu menatap kearah butler nya. _Butler kurang ajar_, batinnya. Sudah berapa memar ditubuhnya hasil karya butler itu. Tapi begini-begini Rivaille termasuk warisan ayahnya sebelum meninggal. Harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Rivaille, tipikal orang yang mengajak tawuran, serta ekspresi nya yang tidak kalah jika bersanding dengan Teflon koki pribadinya, serta postur tubuhnya yang hanya 160 cm, beda 10 cm dengannya. Butler kurang ajar, tidak memanggilnya "Eren-sama" atau Tuan muda, atau apalah. Hanya nama, itupun nama kecilnya. Sialan memang dia.

Tapi ganteng.

Eren cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menepis jauh-jauh pikirannya barusan, meniupnya hingga mendarat entah di dunia mana. Ia tetap pada posisinya.

"Apa liat-liat?", Tanya Rivaille setelah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Siapa yang melihatmu? Lagipula kenapa membangunkanku 5 menit lebih awal?", protes sang terdakwa.

"Pukul 7 nanti akan ada pesta Halloween, bukan? Jadi kau harus siap-siap", jawab Rivaille.

"Hm, benar juga. Eh, nanti Aku pakai kostum apa ya?", Tanya Eren antusias.

"Kau bersihkan saja dulu tubuhmu sana, bau tempat sampah di halaman bahkan lebih tinggi kastanya dibandingkan bau badanmu", jawab Rivaille.

"Tentukan dulu kostumku!'"

"Mandi dulu."

"Kostum!"

"Mandi."

"Pokoknya harus kostum!"

"…cepat kau mandi atau aku yang mandikan?"

Eren langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

-TRICK OR TREAT-

"Jadi… nanti aku pakai kostum apa?", tanya Eren sesudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi.

"terserah kau. Kau maunya aku yang pilihkan?", Tanya Rivaille balik.

"Yah, Cuma minta saran", jawab Eren.

"Bagaimana kalau vampire?"

"tidak. Terlalu simple"

"Mummy"

"Merepotkan"

"Frankenstein?"

"aku tidak mau harus berpantomim disepanjang acara"

"Medusa"

"….plis, aku ini laki-laki."

"Pocong"

Eren memiringkan kepalanya. Hantu dari Negara mana itu?

"Aku vampire saja. Oh, kau juga harus memakai kostum,Rivaille!", seru Eren.

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"karena di undangan itu tertulis harus datang dengan pendamping. Jadi aku mengajakmu."

"Maksudmu kau memintaku menjadi pasanganmu?"

"A-Aku bilang pendamping! Bukan pasangan!"

"terserah. Aku bebas memilih kostumku kan? Aku mau berkostum vampire."

"supaya bias sama denganku?"

"Tidak. Jangan bicara seenaknya."

-TRICK OR TREAT-

**Pukul 8 Malam.**

RivaEren sampai di TKP. Setelah memarkir kereta kudanya, mereka segera masuk ke tempat yang dituju, tidak lupa juga dengan menunjukkan kertas undangannya. Setelah mereka dinyatakan bersih dari wajah criminal (walau Rivaille sempat dicurigai demikian), mereka langsung masuk.

Eren memandang ke sekeliling dengan takjub. Ada yang berkostum Mr. Frankenstein, Mr. Mummy, Mr. Werewolf, Mr. Medusa –eh? Itu Mr. Medusa atau Mrs. Medusa? Bahkan ada juga yang berkostum dengan memakai wig rambut panjang yang dibiarkan tegerai kearah depan dengan kostum berwarna putih panjang dengan sedikit bercak kemerah-merahan. Hantu darimana itu? Eren tidak tahu. Oh, ada juga yang berkostum peri, Ia terlihat mengambil makanan banyak sekali.

"Mikasa!", seru Eren memanggil sepupunya yang berkostum drakula.

"Oh, Eren", jawab Mikasa.

"Hai, Eren!", panggil seorang anak berambut pirang yang sebaya dengan Eren, selaku tuan penyelenggara pesta.

"Wow, halo Armin! Hei, pendampingmu dan Mikasa mana?", Tanya Eren.

"Pendampingku ada disitu", jawab Mikasa menunjuk wanita berkostum peri itu.

" Kalau pendampingku sedang mengambilkanku minuman, namanya Jean", jawab Armin sambil menunjuk orang-berkostum-putih-panjang-dengan-rambut-panjan g-tergerai-kearah-depan itu.

"Kalau pendampingku orang disebelahku ini! Namanya Rivaille!", seru Eren.

"Salam kenal Mrs. Drakula dan Mrs. Witch", ucap Rivaille. _Lumayan juga wajah penyihir ini_, pikir Rivaille.

"Rivaille, Armin itu laki-laki", sanggah Eren. Sementara orang yang dibicarakan hanya tertawa garing kriuk kriuk.

Rivaille menganggap yang Ia pikirkan barusan hanya halusinasi.

-TRICK OR TREAT-

"Baiklah, para hadirin. Sekarang saatnya acara hiburan, yaitu berdansa. Silahkan para hadirin berdansa dengan pendampingnya", seru Armin yang juga menjadi MC.

Eren langsung menganga. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah sekeliling. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk mengambil posisi. Mummy berdansa dengan Frankenstein, Werewolf berdansa dengan Zombie, dan pasangan awkward lainnya. Music mulai mengalun.

"Eren, kau pegang pundakku biar aku yang memegang pinggangmu", seru Rivaille.

"Bukannya terbalik? Aku yang memegang pinggangmu, kau yang memegang pundakku", protes Eren.

"Saranku lebih efektif."

"Tidak, saranku lebih tepat."

"Kalau begitu kita suit saja."

"Oke! Siapa takut!"

Mereka mulai ber jan-ken-pon. Rivaille mengeluarkan gunting, Eren mengeluarkan kertas.

"Aku menang."

"Tidak adil! Harus 2 kali!"

Rivaille mengehela napas. _Memang dasar bocah_, gerutunya. Ia pun ber-jan-ken-pon lagi. Eren mengeluarkan kertas mengalahkan Rivaille yang mengeluarkan batu.

"AKU MENANG!", Eren langsung berpose layaknya berdiri diatas batu besar sambil melambai-lambai, tidak lupa dengan backsound music 'We Are The Champion', disertai wajah sumringah.

"Kalau suit itu harus ganjil", protes Rivaille.

"hmph! Baiklah, ini yang terakhir!"

Mereka pun suit lagi. Kali ini Rivaille mengeluarkan batu mengalahkan Eren yang mengeluarkan kertas.

"Aku menang."

Rivaille pun memegang pinggang Eren, sedangkan Eren memegang bahu Rivaille. Tetapi mereka saling memalingkan wajah. Tadinya saat menang Rivaille ingin meniru gaya Eren tadi, tapi tidak jadi. Nanti image-nya sebagai butler kece runtuh.

Lagipula sangat tidak etis pria berusia 32 tahun melambai-lambai seperti Eren tadi, apalagi untuk wajah datar macam Rivaille.

Kemudian author dijambak.

-TRICK OR TREAT-

Rivaille menutup air yang mengucur deras dari keran. _Sialan, ini pesta Halloween atau pesta dansa sih!? _Pikirnya. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan tangannya yang terkena saus cipratan Eren seusai makan-makan tadi. Ah, lebih baik Ia kembali saja ke tempatnya.

Rivaille langsung kembali ketempat sebelum Ia ke kamar mandi tadi, namun saat Ia kembali ternyata remaja berusia 16 tahun yang harus dijaganya itu tidak ada disana.

-TRICK OR TREAT-

Sang butler langsung berkeliling ke sekitar tempat pesta itu, namun Eren tidak kunjung ditemukannya. Jangan salahkan penglihatan Rivaille, begini-begini matanya tajam –dalam makna tidak sebenarnya, apalagi Ia hapal betul Eren itu bagaimana. Ia pun langsung keluar ruangan saat yakin 1000% kalau Eren tidak ada didalam ruangan pesta itu.

.

Nampak dari kejauhan Rivaille melihat Mr. Werewolf dengan yang datang dari arah yang berlawanan dari arah datangnya saat ini. Ia segera menghampiri mereka.

"Buka topengmu", perintah Rivaille tanpa basa-basi.

"A-apa maksudmu? Kau siapa?", tanya tergagap.

"Cepat buka topengmu atau aku yang membukanya paksa"

"HEI! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN BICARA! KAU SIAPA?", bentak padanya.

Rivaille memerhatikan kedua monster itu, ada bekas-bekas basah disekitar tangan bajunya. Tidak salah lagi, pasti mereka yang menculik Eren. Rivaille pun langsung melepas topeng werewolf dengan paksa, beberapa kali menghalanginya, tetapi Rivaille saat ini sudah masuk mode unstoppable.

Topeng itu terbuka. Ia…. Ia pemilik perusahaan yang baru saja diputuskan kontrak kerjasama-nya oleh Eren!

"Kau kan yang menculik Eren? Cepat beritahu aku dimana tempatnya!", geram Rivaille.

yang juga baru melepas topengnya langsung menyeringai.

"Hmm, dimana ya? Oh, ini kan Halloween! Bagaimana kalau trick or treat?"

Rivaille yang sudah benar-benar marah langsung menendang , lalu menghajarnya habis-habisan sampai pingsan. Mr. Werewolf yang tadinya tersenyum licik langsung ketakutan. Ia baru saja hendak kabur, namun Rivaille menahannya. Rivaille menarik tangannya, lalu menghempaskannya sampai ke pohon didekatnya, lalu Ia menodongkan pisau kearah orang itu.

"Now… Truth. Or. Dare", ancamnya.

-TRICK OR TREAT-

Rivaille berlari menuju danau didekat tempat tadi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling danau itu, tidak Nampak tanda-tanda Eren disana. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya. Beberapa puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Ia melihat ada kotak besar yang diletakkan diatas ban pelampung. Apa jangan-jangan ban itu sengaja dikempiskan, agar bias tenggelam perlahan-lahan? Rivaille tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat pasal itu. Ia lebih mementingkan keselamatan Eren

-TRICK OR TREAT-

Rivaille segera melepas pakaian jas-nya. Kini Ia hanya mengenakan setelan kemeja putih. Ia segera menyingsingkan tangan bajunya sampai sesiku. Ia pun segera terjun ke danau itu. Siapa yang peduli dengan berenang di musim seperti ini?

-TRICK OR TREAT-

Seusai mengeluarkan Eren dari kotak tersebut, Rivaille segera membawa tubuh Eren sampai ke tepi, lalu membaringkannya. Ia mencoba-mengeluarkan air dari tubuhnya, tetapi Eren tidak kunjung bangun. Akhirnya, Ia sedikit menaikkan leher belakang Eren dan memberinya napas buatan.

Tidak berhasil.

Rivaille langsung menindih Eren. Ia mencoba menguncang-guncang tubuh Eren, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya Ia mencoba menamparnya.

PLAK! PLAK!

"Itta!", Ere langsung terbangun. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?", lanjutnya.

"Tadi itu kau hampir mati."

"Ta-tadi… kau menciumku?", Tanya Eren.

"Tidak. Aku hanya memberimu napas buatan", jawab Rivaille.

"Yah… kukira kau tadi menciumku", Ere langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Keceplosan.

"Hoo… jadi kau mengharapkannya?", tanpa menunggu jawaban Eren, Rivaille langsung mengulangi cara yang dilakukan saat hendak membangunkan Eren tadi, hanya saja kali ini dia sedang dalam posisi menindih Eren. Awalnya Eren membelalakkan matanya, tetapi Ia langsung menutupnya.

Rivaille melepas ciumannya. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"…"

"…"

"Rivaille…."

"Hm"

"Ini dimana?"

"Dipinggir danau."

"A-APA YANG HENDAK KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU KALAU SEANDAINYA AKU TIDAK SADAR TADI?", tanya (teriak) Eren dengan wajah memerah.

Rivaille menaikkan alisnya 0,0000000000001mm. _Siapa yang mengajari anak ini untuk berpikir yang 'iya-iya'?_

-END-

**A/N 2: YOSH! SELESAI! Aduh, ini saya bikin mendadak. Sepulang sekolah langsung ngetik. Sempet bingung cara nampilin konfliknya, tapi yah…. Saya tampilkan dengan apa adanya. **

**Sekali lagi, Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Kak Kyuubi! Sumimasen bikin RivaEren, soalnya keknya lagi demen ama inih pairing. Semoga langgeng dengan uke-uke-nya yang manis-ma- maaf, tolong reader-tachi sembunyikan 3DMG yang baru mau dipake buat nebas saya, ya? Hidup KyuuShanAris!**

**P.S: Sumimasen kalau banyak typo, saya ngetiknya ga pake kacamata.**


End file.
